lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucernian Invasion of the Riverlands
The Lucernian Invasion of the Riverlands is the Lucernian move to take control of the Riverlands and its sub-regions following the Lucerne Civil War and would result in the Kingdom of Lucerne moving from a regional player to becoming one of the most powerful nations in Europe. The Invasion of the Riverlands would be primarily a diplomatic annexation and invasion as the vast majority of the lands taken by Lucerne during the Invasion of the Riverlands were through treaties with only Fairmarket and several islands actually taken by force. The Invasion of the Riverlands would lead to the creation of the Grand State of the Riverlands of which became one of the major elements of the Council of Lucerne, and changed the fabric of what had been a relatively static Council for generations. Background Initial Planning The Invasion of the Riverlands would first be thought of and planned by William Lovie III. and members of the Shadow Council during their time at the Lucernian Academy where William did a project on seeing the potential growth for Lucerne not against Gondor, or Italy but instead moving into Westros. Reign of William Lovie III. Following the crowing of William Lovie III. he begin to put many of the plans he had for years into action with one of the first being the expansion of Lucerne into Westros where he had always saw their future growth being. Prelude The Kingdom of Lucerne following the capture of Berne, and the internal reorganization under William begin to heavily target the Riverlands for their next conquest. The region south of the Riverlands called Fairmarket was the first problem in the way as without control of Fairmarket then the threat of a land based offensive was going to be moot. Fairmarket was not very heavily populated but had two main population centers in the form of the large city of Fairmarket, and the western stronghold of Whellia. It would be at the Tournament of Forks following the Battle of Berne where the true plans would be laid forward for the capture of the region of Fairmarket and from there movement further north and taking the Riverlands. Unknown to William was that three members of House Wilde in the form of Andrik Wilde, Olivia Wilde, and Orden Wilde had come to the Tournamet of Forks following Andrik Wilde's discovery of the demons in the closet of House Jennett and came to the tournament planning to arrange an alliance with the Kingdom of Lucerne that would end House Jennett. Arriving at the tournament Andrik is able to get himself quite close to the king and spends his time overhearing the plans of the king, and inspired by the vision of William Lovie III. and also hearing about plans to move against Fairmarket he is able to meet with William Lovie III.'s aunt Catherine Lovie and alongside his sister, and brother the three arrange with Catherine that when the forces of Lucerne come to Fairmarket House Wilde will turn on their Fairmarket masters and join with them. Following this agreement it would be Olivia Wilde that would go to William Lovie III. with this offer alongside Catherine Lovie and it was decided to keep this a secret from the leadership of the attackers lest they make it obvious that the Wilde were turning on them, and also to make sure there forces were not lured into a trap if the forces of House Wilde did not in fact join with the Lucernians. With this in mind the forces of House Starke, House Lannister, and House Scarlet would mobilize against Fairmarket. Representitives of the Kingdom of Lucerne were sent into Fairmarket, and the capital of the same name, and these diplomats were either killed outright or tortered and sent back nearly dead. Only in the west where House Wilde was dominent would the sent diplomats return safely. In the case of House Wilde when it seemed that conflict was coming they would send one of their members in the form of Andrik Wilde of whom would enter Fairmarket with the command to wait there with fifty men in case the defence failed. With diplomacy having failed the Invasion of Fairmarket was launched, by the combined forces of Lucerne of whom moved in three different spots against the defence of Fairmarket. Invasion of Fairmarket Main Article : Invasion of Fairmarket The leadership of Fairmarket was led by House Jennet of whom deployed their forces alongside nearly twenty thousand mercenaries hired from the Riverlands. While unreliable they gave them significant numbers and made a once easy invasion more of a problem. Eddard, Robb, and Brendan Starke led the forces of House Starke into the center of the attack. In the west Saiden, Darion, and other Scarlets led the attack but found that the forces of House Wilde and their vassals were reluctant to engage in actual conflict and were doing more retreating then anything else. In the east the mercenary forces of Fairmarket were joined by a small army sent from the Island of Frey of which were called freedom fighters but were sent by the Freys as an insult. With the weakest section of the Fairmarket forces standing on the eastern front, it was the objective of the Lucernians to target that area. Jamie Lannister would instigate a situation where the mercenaries would march during the day and then both armies would camp during the night both sides never exposing themselves. After five days of this the mercenaries and Freys were becoming less and less prepared for battle, and this was exploited on the sixth day when Jamie Lannister moved his men during the night. The Fairmarket forces noticed this and assembled their forces for battle, but their scouts were slacking and did not notice the divergence of the Lannister forces and focused on in front of them. While Jamie moved right at them two larger forces moved in from the sides and enveloped the Fairmarket force. After fighting for several minutes the Mercenaries accepted defeat and would surrender with little hold out fighting, while the Frey`s fled eastward back to the ships on the coast. News spread quickly but not quickly enough for the main Fairmarket force of whom was stuck in between the Starke`s and the Lannisters. While this was happening the Wilde family determined the time was right to change sides, and under the guidance of Olivia Wilde returned nearly all of their forces to Whellia. Back in Whellia Olivia Wilde would lead some two thousand men at arms and a hundred knights towards Fairmarket and behind all the fighting going on in the center. All of this went on while the Scarlet forces moved towards Whellia slowly as they feared they were being lured into a trap, and it was around this time that they were joined in the fight by the forces of House Lovie who were finally arriving in the area and brought overwhelming numbers. Olivia though arrived at Fairmarket, and without alerting the defenders of the Wilde turning on them would use Andrik Wilde to allow Olivia Wilde and the army of House Wilde to enter the city. Entering the city they turned on the Fairmarket forces, and burned and pillaged the town before massacring House Jennet, and taking nearly all the nobles prisoner. As this happened the forces of House Lannister arrived at the gates of Fairmarket joined by the well aware Saiden Scarlet and received the bodies of House Jennet as gifts. Saiden Scarlet would want to take the Wilde family prisoner, but Catherine Lovie had arrived and under the orders of William Lovie III. would command House Wilde spared and handed control of northern Fairmarket, while House Scarlet was given the south. Treaty of Riverrun Riverrun Rebels Treaty of Vurdenfane Aftermath Category:War Category:History of Lucerne Category:History of the Riverlands